Raining Death
by Jezzimare
Summary: A new student has joined the DWMA and just so happens to be Death the Kid's cousin.  Will she be an outcast, will she let people into her shattered life,  will anyone care at all.
1. Chapter 1

Raining Death

**AN: This is my first fan fiction and I'm kind of making things up as I go along. I'd love to hear from any readers, whether it's ideas for a chapter, name, character, a comment on how to make it better, or just something nice to say. The main character is one of my own creations and before anyone tries to use her please ask for my permission. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 1: First Day**

Soul and Black*Star were waiting on the steps of the DWMA for a new student. They were Kid's cousin, and somehow they weren't surprised they were late. The only thing they knew about the new student was that they were related to Death the Kid and he wasn't saying anything else.

"What's taking so long, this person should be here bowing at my feet by now" Black*Star complained.

Soul rolled his eyes and sighed, "Maybe they're busy making something symmetrical."

Black*Star chuckled, "yea probably", then his eyes widened, " here they come!" he yelled as loud as he could.

The shadowy black figure seemed to pause at the gates, which Black*Star took it that the person was intimidated. But a moment later they started forward again. Soon they could see that the mystery person was dressed all in black, black hooded jacket, black jeans, black and white converse, even they're earphones were black with little shinigami skulls on them in red.

" Talk about emo," Soul muttered when he noticed.

The person just started to walk past them with their hood up and ipod blaring rock music. But of course Black*Star wasn't going to take that. "Stop and bow to your god!" he yelled as he jumped in front of the silent new student. They just walked around him and continued on their way. That made Black*Star mad. . . So he grabbed the person's jacket and pulled them back, causing their hood to fall away. It turned out to be a girl with jet black hair that kind of flopped over her left eye, but was used to being pushed back behind her ear. The girl was glaring daggers at Black*Star who let go of her in shock while Soul just stared with wide eyes.

" You're a girl" they finally shouted

The girl just rolled her dark eyes and pulled her hood back up, but Black*Star had to say something. " I challenge you to a battle, you emo freak!" he yelled. All of a sudden the sky went dark and the girl stiffened. " Don't ever call me a freak " she said in a dangerously quiet voice.

" If you don't accept the challenge I'll keep calling you a freak " Black*Star smiled.

" Fine " the girl said, " I'll fight you, but I can't make any promises that you'll come out alive."

**AN: I'm sorry it's so short, but after I find out that people like it and all I'll make sure to make them longer. If people don't like it then I might not continue it at all, so be sure to let me know what you think. And I'm fine with constructive criticism as long as it's not too harsh. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Author's Note

**A/N : ok I need you to review with ideas for the next chapter people, please, my brain is kind of not making the images in my head into words at the moment. So could you guys please help me out with some new ideas, I'd really appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Black*Star Defeats Another God ****(in his mind)**__

_" Fine " the girl said, " I'll fight you, but I can't make any promises that you'll come out alive."_

" _I should be saying the same thing " Black*Star smirked as he and the mystery girl faced off in front of Shibusen. The girl tossed her jacket to the side so it wouldn't get torn in the fight, moving her ipod to her jeans pocket. She was wearing a blood red shirt with the words "kill the kishin" in black across it. And she just stood there, waiting for Black*Star to make his move. The students came rushing out of the school along with a few teachers. For some reason, a teacher and student were staring around the girl in shock._

"_Prepare to have your ass kicked, shorty!" the overly energetic boy yelled as he ran at the girl. She just stepped to the side and slammed her elbow down onto his back as he practically flew past her. All of a sudden he whirled around and tried to punch her in the head, but she dodged that, too. But Black*Star had now gotten close enough to use his soul wavelength, which is exactly what he did while yelling at the top of his lungs "Black*Star Big Wave!"_

_The girl fell to her knees, but smiled an eerie, creepy smile. " It'll take more than that to finish me." She stood back up and said in a dangerously quiet voice "Raining Death." It was pretty much a rain of her soul wavelength. The 'drops of rain' were glowing a shimmery black as they crashed into Black*Star, causing him to fall to his knees now. His only thought was that her soul wavelength was so strong, but then he regained his normally ego and thought of it as beginners luck. When he looked up, the girl was zipping up her jacket and walking away. Black*Star wasn't happy about that so he walked right up to her and punched her in the face. She flinched and touched her cheek as he said " no one ever walks away from their god. "_

_But she wasn't listening, she was looking at the small amount of blood on her fingers. The boy's punch had caused a small cut on her cheek. He looked at her kind of concerned, because her eyes had gone blank and they never moved away from the blood she saw. " oh shit! Kari! " it was Kid that had yelled as he ran to her, catching her as she fell to the ground in a faint._

_The last thing she remembered seeing was the blood slowly dripping from her fingertips. . ._

_Kari bolted upright, her minds and heart racing in fear, wondering where she was. _

"_It's alright Kari, your safe." Kid said from right next to her. She looked at the blue-haired boy who was passed out in a chair at the end of the bed she was in. Part of her realized she must be in the school nurse's office, while the other part said "what about him?"_

"_oh. . . Um . . . He's actually a friend of mine" Kid said kinda nervously. Kari just gave him a look that said 'really?'_

"_Oddly enough, yes" He answered the unspoken question. And all of a sudden, five more people entered the room, four girls and one guy. One girl had short blond hair that reminded her of a little kid, another had long dirty-blond hair and looked like her sister. The next was tall with black hair and a patient smile, while the last girl was a bit shorter than the others with blond pigtails. The guy had gravity-defying snow-white hair and a lazy attitude. Kid introduced them as Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, Maka, and Soul._

"_I find it sort of strange that a half-shinigami is afraid of blood" the one named Maka said, getting down to business._

"_It's a long story that I won't explain right now" I said slightly stiffly_

"_If you won't explain why you're scared of blood, then explain why there's a giant crack in your soul. . ." the girl said defiantly._


	4. Chapter 4

_"If you won't explain why you're scared of blood, then explain why there's a giant crack in your soul. . ." the girl said defiantly._

" That's none of your business " Kid's cousin hissed angrily, which seemed to set off the one called Soul because he stepped protectively in front of Maka. "I'm not gonna hurt your precious meister " Kari rolled her eyes and leaped out of the bed in a whirl of black and red. Snatching her ipod and jacket she walked out the door without a backward glance.

Noone said anything as they all went to class, Tsubaki had to wake up Black*Star which resulted in loud yells from the disturbed boy.

**Back to Kari's P.O.V.**

Kari walked into a classroom labeled Crescent Moon and saw a weirdo with a ginormous screw in his head. She of course paused but not for the obvious reason. She recognized this strange man from family photos. She pulled herself from the small flashbacks when he introduced her to the semi-silent class.

"This is Karina Blaide, our newest meister. " he said dully before telling her to take a seat next to Kid with a warning not to disrupt his class. " now back to today's assignment " he smiled evilly as he pulled a calf (baby cow) out of a blanketed cage and proceeded to show the proper way to dissect the poor creature. Kari just sat with her hood up, eyes closed, and ipod blaring Breaking Benjamin.

At the end of class Kari went up to the roof and sat on the center red spike of the school with her knees partially up, watching the clouds roll bye while the other students ate their lunch in the cafeteria. She chuckled darkly whenever someone would see her up there and start pointing and shouting, some of them even called out challenges. Kari just rolled her eyes and went to see Lord Death, or in other words, her uncle.

In the Death Room, Shinigami was looking through a stack of papers at his coffee table when his niece walked in. " Well hello Kari, I was wondering when you'd come to see me" he sang

" well I still need a weapon, it's not like I can pass without one " She sat down next to him and looked at the stack of papers, which turned out to be weapon profiles.

" we can solve this little issue now, if you'd like"

"the sooner the better"

" what kind of weapon do you want" he started with easy questions to narrow down the pile of possible partners (no tongue twister intended)

"Preferably a scythe" Kari answered without hesitation

" they are a very rare sort of weapon, maybe something a bit easier to find" Shinigami said uncertainly, he wasn't used to dealing with Kari and her fragile soul yet.

" a scythe, and nothing else" she said determinedly

"alright, but there is only one meisterless scythe that we know of "

"Profile" Kari demanded, she was so eager to get a weapon and start hunting those despicable kishin eggs

Name: Ghost "Reaper" Evans

Weapon Type: Demon Scythe

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Distinguishing Features: White hair, Red eyes, Shark teeth

Relatives: George Evans, Marissa Evans, Wes Evans, and his twin brother Soul "Eater" Evans

**I am so sorry it's short ( as usual ****L ) I have the worst case of writer's block and I just wrote this up as a spur of the moment decision, without any forethought and or planning. I just typed up some stuff that spewed from my meshed up brain. Hope it's okay! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I feel absolutely horrible now! I didn't realize it's been almost two years since I last wrote anything and that anyone was even reading this. The email address I'm using for this site is a secondary one and I haven't checked it in forever, so when I did and found a review waiting for me I got really excited. It makes me want to write again. Thank you. For anyone still waiting out there, thank you for not giving up on me, though most of you probably have. I can't blame you, I'm terrible at keeping track of things, even amazing ones such as this.**

Kari bounded up the steps the next morning, why there had to be so many was a mystery to her. She was excited to meet her new weapon and a little bit apprehensive. What if their souls were incompatible? What if he just didn't like her? A lot of people didn't like her. It might have something to do with the way her brain worked. Someone could just say the word noodles and her mind goes off thinking about giant space worms bent on destroying cheese. This is what happens when she relaxes, she gets weird.

Before she knew it she was walking down the guillotine hall and could see the blurred shape of Uncle Shinigami. Kari thought about turning back, but they would already know she was there. Stupid soul sensing uncle. Well at least now she couldn't back out. Especially now that her feet had carried her up onto the little platform where a table was set for tea for three (couldn't resist). The third of their party was just as his file had described, snow white hair, red eyes, and pointy teeth. He actually looked just like the defensive weapon she'd met the other day. It was mentioned that he had a twin. By the name of Soul.

"So Ghost, do you know that your twin is here?", Kari asked bluntly. Better to get the problematic questions out of the way.

"I figured as much", was his only reply.

"Will that be a problem?", Shinigami asked.

"I don't see why it would be", Ghost seemed to be a very laid back kind of person. Everything about him was calm and relaxed, except for his eyes. They were quick and alert. Good.

"Alright, before you two get to be such great friends, let's see if your souls can cooperate. Wouldn't want all these niceties to be for nothing." Shinigami was bouncing where he stood, he seemed way too excited for this.

With a shrug of consent, Ghost blurred into a haze of purple light and shifted into a majestic scythe. It had a black blade with the base and staff wrapped in bandages and chains. It twirled in her hands easily and without effort. Until she thought that. The slightest slip caused Ghost to flip way to the left and lodge almost 3 inches into the ground. He phased back and yanked his hoodie sleeve out of the crack. Kari backed away, he didn't look happy.

"Could use some work, but not too bad." He wasn't mad. . . She had ruined it and he wasn't mad. Was he hiding it because her uncle was there or did he really think nothing of it?

"Well your souls seem to be in order", speak of the Death God, "so you are now officially partners!"

**Authors Note: I know it's short and can't nearly make up for two years, but this is to tide you over until I get down to the real writing. Which should be this weekend.**


End file.
